A Visitor
by Nekroskoma
Summary: now a new student jions Dib, Zim, Gaz And Tak at Hi Skool, and he might belive Dib rantings that Zim is A alien OC, a slight GATR subplot NOTE: this will not be completed
1. 01 beginning

In space above a small blue planet covered in clouds is a small black spike like ship with a cockpit at its wider end suddenly appears. The cockpit was surrounded by four parts that looked like geometric spikes that hinged on the back of the cockpit they folded over and covered the cockpit like a shield, all of it looked like a large umbrella unfolded with four spikes as its spokes and a thinner one protruding from the back like a handle to a umbrella, and between each of the four spikes a thin black metallic cloth like covering was stretched between each of the four spikes, it split down the center of each stretched piece and slipped into the sides of the four spikes and slowly the spikes folded back like a umbrella revealing the cockpit, it looked a lot like the cockpit of Zims Voot Cruiser but more rounded four angled plates detached along with the spikes. The ship itself was only about 15 feet long, within the cockpit was a man dressed in a black jumpsuit with strange markings on it and on his back was what appeared o be a pak but it was more streamlined (like the tallest's) and instead being silver and pink it was black and red. He had black hair down to about his chin and dark almost black eyes. It only took seconds for the planet to appear to his left on a blacken crystalline screen, a black fingernail clicked on the it showing a target on the glass inside of its cockpit and displaying a label in a different language made up of symbols that looked like spikes and slashes "we are here Nemisis prepare transportable facilities and prepare to download compatible clothing into my clothing slate, and find all available information on this planet and on the Irkens location". This person looked human, but he only looked human, his dark blackish grey eyes surveyed the controls systematically clicking on the buttons displayed on the black glass a small robot sat beside him. It looked like a SIR unit but instead of the usual little hands and arms it had three large claws for its fingers (Like MiMi's arms) its legs were the same but it was a foot instead of a hand and its antenna was on its left side of its head it also had some armor plates placed on its chest that gave it the appearance like a skeletons ribcage, its coloration was the same as a normal SIR unit.

"Engage Guruinic drift engines for entry into atmosphere, Nexus brace yourself" he said in a monotone as the little robot grabbed onto something for support. The four spikes flipped forward like an umbrella flips open and joined at angled pieces that covered and shielded his cockpit from the heat of the entry into the atmosphere as it was slowly guided to the city that had a Irken life sign. Inside the digital readouts shook on the black glass screens as they displayed all sorts of information about the ship and its entry into the atmosphere. It seemed like an hour until the ship crashed in a suburban cul-de-sac, the man walked onto the side walk his little robot following him, as a black slime oozed out of his ship and began to grow into a single story house in these suburbs, as this happened he placed and pressed a hexagon shaped slate into the black gauntlet like armband on his left arm when he did his clothing changed from his black jumpsuit to a pair of black pants tucked in a pair black buckle boots and black trench coat with a hood attached and a pair of thin framed black goggles with red lenses around his neck; the little robot also transformed but it transformed into a black cat but it was slightly larger than what one should be. The house had finished forming into a sort of normal white house though the house looked dilapidated and some of the windows were boarded up, overall it was uninviting, but now the lower levels began to form, a beeping noise interrupted his silent thought while he looked at his new house.

"What?" he looked at his armlet which was now showing a different readout

"Two Irkens but I thought there was only one, one is Zim the other is reading _female_… but all of my data said that there was only one Zim, than who is the other?... well just have too find out at this Hi Skool (?) Tomorrow" he slowly walked up the sidewalk that led to the front door

"Home sweet home, Nexus come"

"Yes my Shadow lord" Nexus replied attempting to salute in cat form

Meanwhile…

Dibs house

"Whoa look at that comet" Dib was sitting on the large balcony on top of his house with his listening equipment pointed into the sky. The comet fell slowly burning out "Wait did it crash it might not be a comet I'll have to find out if it did crash, hmm I wonder if dad would let me use that one thing he never gave a name to, It's supposed to find out reentry patterns for space shuttles I think ill ask him now" then a strange noise began in his earphones "wait it may an alien transmission, I'll talk to him about it later, I've got to hear this what if it is"

Zims base

"GIR, What is that noise, were you playing with the laser weasels again?"

Girs eyes where glued to the TV screen The Scary Monkey show was on Minimoose was beside him "no the scary monkey"

"Then, Computer what is the problem, and stop that noise"

"A unknown.. Thing has crashed within the city limits it may be a threat"

"how much of a threat?"

"Minimal"

"Then why do you bother me in the middle of my ongoing experiments with the unusually happy child"

"uhhh.."

"NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" he screamed walking to the garbage can in the kitchen and jumping in to it while slowly being sucked down into his the underground portions of the base.

"Computer, take me back to Neural Experiment #231 it is time too see how the neural probe is doing" as he left he heard gir say like he always does "I love this show" and Minimoose squeaked.

Taks mansion

"Tak your computer is going insane" Gaz said walking out of the hidden elevator to where Tak (in disguise) was, MiMi was curled up on the couch beside her

"What is it" Tak now getting into the elevator herself

"I don't know" Gaz now took Taks place on the couch slightly stirring MiMi

"Fine I'll be back"

"I'll wait"

The computer screen was glowing an angry red with a large warning in Irken "what is it" Tak growled at the incessant machine

"A unknown vessels engine signature has been detected above the city"

"What kind is it"

"Unknown, but the same signature was detected before many recent destructions of some Irken vessels"

**Flamers will burn **


	2. 02 Hi Skool

Dib, Zim, Gaz, and Tak were sophomores at Hi Skool they all had grown some Dib now furiously tried to keep his hair from resembling his fathers crooked scythe he still wore the same clothes and he still tried to make everyone believe that Zim is an Alien; Gaz had matured somewhat. She still wore the same dress and boots and had the same hair and skull necklace. She still had her Gameslave, now a Gameslave III, but seemed to read a bit more and Tak who had returned, had grown some as well to blend in, and was in different classes than most of them, she and Gaz spent a lot of time together they had become friends (somewhat), even Zim had grown some, partly because of the human food he had been slowly growing immune to had caused him to have some human like growth spurts and he still believed that he was sent to earth to invade it. The tallest still sometimes (when they answered his calls) led Zim to believe it, they all mostly got put in the same high school classes, but they still had one problem Ms. Bitters had followed them all they way to the hi skool she seemed to be in every grade that they have been in, and some how they all still had her for at least one class but Zim, Dib And Gaz had her for almost every class, Dib for some time thought it might be a possible conspiracy but Dib was never able to prove it.

But today there was a new student "this is the new student" Bitters hissed, he was wearing a pair of buckle boots and a black trench coat and his red shirt had a Z? on it, his hair was kind of long, it fell down to his chin and it was black and around his neck was a pair of black goggles with red lenses. "Now we have a new addition to this horribly DOOMED class" Bitters said with a hiss

"You behind Dib" bitters voice was now filled with pure venom

"Huh" the kid was now cannon fodder

"I don't like you" and with those words his desk fell through the floor into a pit filled with flames and after some time it came back up slightly charred

The new kid spoke a Hello to the class as if he didn't care after he did he took the newly empty and smoking seat behind Dib who still sat on the other side of the room with Zim on the opposite side, the only real sound that he made was the whooshing noise of his black trench coat, Bitters now hissed at the class "well then lets begin". It was English class.

The new kid leaned over to Dib "hey what is with that kid he's . . . green"

"That is Zim and I know that he is a Alien but no one believes me why wont anyone believe me, they all think I'm insane but I'm not" he almost slammed his head into the table which got some of the classes attention and remarks about wow crazy he was

"Uh, ok, my name is Xakain but I insist you call me Zali, and do you have proof that he is a Alien" Dib couldn't believe it someone else might actually believe him

"Yes I'll show you at lunch" "finally" he said instead of thinking to himself "soon now some else might actually believe me".

The wait for lunch though was excruciating especially when miss bitters started saying doom over and over again; it seemed as if time were slowing down like it always seems to in school. When lunch finally came Gaz sat with Tak far away form her brother and Zim sat a table alone Zali went strait to Dibs lone table

"Dib, now tell me"

"Are you going to eat anything" Zali had no food in front of him

"No, everywhere I go the schools food is always toxic, I am never going to eat in school"

"Ok, well his house is guarded by robotic lawn gnomes and underneath his disguise he is a green skinned alien with antenna and red eyes and he is part of the Irken race, they want to dominate the galaxy and he has been trying to take over the world for years now, and below his house is his secret lab, his dog is a robot named Gir sometime I can just ask Gir to put a camera or something in Zims house"

"Wow, and he still hasn't"

"No I've stopped him a lot of the time, I have more info at home on my computer"

"By the way I heard that that girl over Gaz, is your sister"

"Yes why did you want to know?"

"Because someone told me she was, and that girl I always seem to see with, uh, Tak right"

"Yeah, I don't know she has been going over to Taks house for a while now and spending a lot of time with her like going places and things like that, I don't really care, we don't talk to each other much any more and we never really got along, Taks an Irken too but if I say anything else Gaz will send her army of killer dolls on me"

"I see" the bell rang that signaled that lunch was over

The rest of the day passed by slower than the beginning when everybody was going home "Hey Dib" Zali chased after him

"Yes"

"I want to help you prove that Zim is an Irken like you say he is"

"You're not just playing along like the grade skools guidance consular was are you"

"No, I'll stop by sometimes you are Dr. Membranes son so I already know where you live"

"Are you a fan of my dads or something?"

"No, but I believe you Zim is an alien and I think that I can help you to prove it" when he finished talking to Dib Zali began walk to is next classes

"Finally, someone believes me, someone actually believes me, now I may be able to convince the world that Zim is a alien" Dib almost fainted from the rush of blood to his large head from the excitement

"He's an idiot" Gaz Spoke

"Yes he is" Tak answered her getting up from the table carrying the full lunch tray to the garbage

"His and Zims voices they… make my head head hurt, and hows hes always gioing on about Zim it angers me so" her knuckles turned white as she clenched both of her fists

"Both of them are stupid Gaz"

"Tak"

"What"

"I think that I am going to stay a your place again"

"That's fine; I don't blame you with your brothers constant annoyance"

Zali's house…

Zali fell on his couch beside the black cat that now transformed into a silver robot

"Nexus this Hi skool is hell and that teacher Miss Bitters I swear she is pure evil I have not ever found anything as evil as she is in all of my travels"

"Did you find the Irkens Shadow sir" the little robot did not take it eyes off the monkey on the TV

"Yes I found both of them, Both Zim and Tak and if I am correct the female is Tak, what is this we're watching"

"The scary monkey show" Nexus replied

"It's stupid, yet somehow addictive" Zali had pry his eyes away from the screen after a few second of watching it

"Nexus have you unpacked the surveillance gear"

"Yes I have Shadow lord, we have 50 minidisk cams, 5 environmental scanners, and the base has been equipped with the best sensors I could find before we left Endzone, but we are missing the tracking bugs as well as some other non essential equipment"

"I could have swore that I packed those, oh well I have work to do, I'll have to put some together my self, see you later Nexus I Am going to see this Dibs About Zim" as he was opening the door to leave he remembered something "oh, Nexus is my pak now loaded with some minidisks"

"Yes my master" Nexus snapped into a salute while facing the TV screen

"I'll get it then, I can see your busy"

his pak was in the lower levels of the house ready and fully equipped. The back of his coat had an opening that was covered by a removable piece of black fabric; beneath he wore his black jumpsuit. As he put the pak on he winced slightly as the pak grew into his back like a tree grow into the ground, the Pak looked like one of the Paks the tallest would wear but it was thinner, more compact but it still was fully functional like a normal Pak but it had some Extra features that he had Built in to it. "that's the part I hate" he whispered to him self as he walked out the door leaving his little robot watching the strange monkey on the screen. But instead of continuing to walk he stopped at the sidewalk in front of his house and quietly he said "minidisk 01 and 02, deploy" and from his pak came a loud revving noise that went away almost immediately as it came, now floating in the air was two black partially translucent disks only 10 centimeters in diameter "disk one, subject Zim, disk two subject Tak, go" with those word the two disks became invisible and silently zoomed in opposite directions to their targets. "Now to Dibs" he replaced the fabric over his pak with a metallic click as the clasps were snapped back in place, and he began the walk to the Membrane household.

Flamers will pay, though reviews would be nice


End file.
